PANAMAX
by Sutchi
Summary: Terrorism. That was the reason why twenty countries work to protect the world's economy together. They have gathered in hopes of securing one of the most important places in the world while teaching an optimistic, and weak little country self-defence. Ocs
1. America's Great Idea

"Today, I think we should skip all of the usual routine and go straight to the point."

That sentence shocked everyone in the world conference room, but not because of the sentence, but because of the one country who had said it:

America.

America, the super-power that didn't stop talking about heroes and hamburgers, looked serious in front of everyone. SERIOUS. If the most important countries weren't there, they would honestly not believe it.

"W-What did you say?" England stuttered with a baffled expression. He was as surprised as anyone else, that his ex-colony had said something in a half-serious way.

"I said England," America answered, " That I think we should just do something instead of fight for once".

Now, if any country hadn't heard, they would now have their full attention at the American in front of the meeting room. He had pasted something on the board earlier, but covered it up with white paper before anyone could see it.

"I'm just really worried about something…" America said in a very unlike way of his usual peppy self.

"And that would be?" England asked warily.

"Terrorism!" America explained with a worried expression.

Now, the countries couldn't believe it. They just stared at the blonde with unconvinced faces. =_= would be the face. Or perhaps: O_o would fit too.

"Bloody git…" England muttered under his breath. He very well knew of America's trauma\obsession with terrorism. And how he over-reacted when anything involved terrorism. ANYTHING. Just ask the eastern countries about it!

"Well, were was I? Oh yea! I just thought that I'd help a lot if we knew where the terrorists attacked!" America went back to his peppy self. In result: everyone was annoyed.

"And how will we know where does damn terrorists are going to attack aru?" China looked bored, but nevertheless spoke out.

"And that's exactly why I called you all here! The hero needs your help on this one!" America exclaimed happily. Now just add an American flag in the background, the national anthem, and a hamburger in America's hand. Now, proceed to sweatdrop like the countries after seeing this.

"And how would that work, _Amerique?" _France asked out in his seat...next to England. I guess both of them were too shocked by Alfred's little portrait of almost-seriousness to notice they where right next to each other.

" Easy and simple!" America said loudly. He then took the white paper that covered, his thing, the one he had pasted on the board, and ripped it off.

Behind the white paper, was a map of the world. And no, not an American map. Like, a REAL world map with Belarus written correctly, and surprisingly, Canada too!

"To sum it all up, I called the most important countries like me, the hero, to guess where the terrorists are going to attack!" America then took a red marker and a black one from his front pocket, and marked with red, the whole border and inside of his own country. "They're obviously against the hero!" He said happily.

"...vhy did you just do that?" Germany, who was sitting next to Italy, who was busy drawing on a piece of paper. ( :3 )

" It's simple Germany! All of us are going to say our opinions on where do we think the terrorists could attack, and I'll fill in the area on the map with my red marker!" America loudly declared.

The countries looked at America in shock. That idea wasn't so bad! That way, they could enforce those areas with military, and could protect them from possible attacks! Hm, who could have guessed that America's hamburger filled mind wasn't has hamburger filled as they thought it was...

"Now, who else wants to speak?" America asked to crowd of important countries.

Let's just hope that this can possibly end well...

* * *

><p><strong>And this part is non-historical~ ^^ <strong>

**Dear readers, I need help with this. Could you answer, What places do you think could be attacked in the world and why? ^^ It would help me and America a lot! So... could you please state you own opinion in the review section?**


	2. Estonia to the rescue!

"Now, who else wants to speak?", America asked to the crowd of important countries.

After this, a hand slowly shot up from the group. Everyone saw that it belonged to a country everyone knew:

China.

China still had his bored expression on, but had nevertheless been the first one to speak. Weird huh?

"China! You have permission to speak from the hero!" America exclaimed while pointing enthusiastically at the Asian country.

China sighed boringly. " I think that terrorists would probably attack things important to our people aru."

"And that would be~?" America asked in ignorant bliss. He had no idea of what China was talking about. He had already marked his whole territory! What else could be more important than the hero himself! He wondered deep in thought about this... if America only knew~! ^^

" Maybe aru… the wonders of the world?" China had a deadpan expression as if he were talking about something a kindergartener would understand.

"AH!" America said in understanding. "Hehehe… sorry." America then proceeded to sweatdrop and he scratched the back of his hand nervously. "I'll mark them right away!" He then turned over to where the map was with the marker in his hand… and stared.

* * *

><p>The room was quiet for a few minutes while the American continued staring at the world map. He seemed to look for something…but didn't quite get to where it was…<p>

* * *

><p>Saying that Many of the countries where annoyed and frustrated was a HUGE understatement. Saying they were pissed off sounds much more accurate!<p>

A very loud sigh echoed through the room.

"America, you do know where the wonders of the world are, right?" a male voice said unimpressed.

"W-What? Of course I know! I'm the hero after all! I know where t-they are!" America stuttered nervously to the country that had spoken and that was now standing up, and getting closer to him and the world map.

That country sighed yet again. "Hand over the marker. I'll do it for the sake of getting out of this meeting room before midnight." He said taking the marker from America's now-empty hands and started to mark a long squiggly line in China's territory.

"…fine." America couldn't help but pout a tiny bit in disappointment, but he soon cheered up again. " So, I leave Estonia up here to explain the wonder of the worlds thingy!" He smiled happily, and went back to his chair almost...skipping? How he was happy about this...will remain a mystery to me and you.

After a while, Estonia had highlighted many places in the map. He turned over to the table where the rest of the countries where sitting on, and started giving an all-informative speech.

" Fellow countries. If you must know, there is more than only Seven Wonders of the World. There are wonders of nature, of modern times, of ancient times, of the industrialized world, and medieval times. For example, there is the Italy's Colesseum or… his Leaning Tower of Pisa."

* * *

><p>A<strong>nd~ This is the first part of the "where-will-the terrorists-attack game"!<strong>

**I still need more suggestions about where the terrorists could attack~**

**Oh, and thanks for the first two reviews~ ^^ I'll definetiely take them into consideration! Oh, Alfred thanks you too!**


End file.
